Lost and Found
by scarecrowbabe
Summary: Set five years in the future. Henry did go back to Tucson and Betty moved on... Find out what happens when the past and present meet again!
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

By Mary

Rating: PG for now.

Summary: This is set four years into the future. In this Henry did indeed go back to Tucson to be a father to his child, and Betty has tried to move on without him. This is a little departure from my usual Betty/Henry friendly stories but have no fear loyal readers, all is not lost for our fearless couple. I just got inspired into a different B/H direction and well…I just decided to try something out of the norm for once. Enjoy all!!!!

Chapter One

Betty Suarez stood at the altar, surrounded by the flowers and candles that had made up her girlhood dreams. She was clad in a simple white wedding dress, her mother's veil atop her head, wishing she could be happier. This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, Betty thought as her mind drifted back to the memories locked in her brain of other times, other people.

The priest droned on about the happy couple, how well they seemed to compliment each other. Betty's mind drifted, images of happy times lifting the corners of her mouth in a small smile. The groom looked over at her as his turn came to speak.

"I do." He replied in a strong voice.

Betty's ears only dimly registered his affirmation as her mind replayed her memories. She knew how precious these were going to have to stay, for these were memories of another. These were the memories that she would have to live on, and perhaps use as a tool to help her love another. The man standing next to her, waiting for her response. Stopping her trip down memory lane, she pulled herself back to the present as she managed another small smile at the man looking anxiously at her.

"I do." Betty replied quietly, but firmly. Everyone gathered there seemed to relax at her words. Betty kept her mind focused during the exchanging of wedding rings and the lighting of the marriage candle. As the priest pronounced them husband and wife, Betty tensed as he raised her veil. As she tried to relax, she saw her new husband's face for only a second before he bent down and softly placed his lips over hers. Betty summoned her inner strength to muster a contented noise as he broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Ladies and Gentleman may I present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Giovanni Rossoli." The priest said as they turned and headed up the aisle. Betty smiled weakly at her family as she passed them. She squared her shoulders as they stood together to begin receiving their guests. She could learn to love Gio, Betty thought as she felt him clasp her dry hand.

Right……..?

TBC…………..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: Just a warning: Betty and Henry are going to be a little snarky to each other in the beginning. A little out of character I know, but I blame the cheesy historical romances I've been reading lately. Enjoy!!!

6 Months Later

A little angel was tugging on his hand…..

More precise, his daughter Madeline was pulling him up the already crowded street, her dark eyes scanning the huge new city they were in. Henry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he breathed in the New York air again after four long years. Four years of being a new father, four years of trying to make peace with Charlie….

And four years without HER.

Henry had convinced himself after he'd left New York and Betty that she would be fine. She was beautiful and caring and her broken heart would eventually heal. She would find someone else. Someone to love and that would love her in return. Henry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as Madeline's turned back from looking up at the skyscrapers surrounding them giving Henry a sunny smile.

"Daddy, this place is big!" Madeline exclaimed as she shivered in her coat, "And really cold too." Henry laughed as he scooped her up in his arms, pulling her little body against his.

"Yes it is sweetie, and we've got plenty of time to go and look at everything." Henry said.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere and get something to eat?" Madeline asked. Henry nodded and they headed towards on of the many delis New York had to offer. Henry glanced at the sign as Madeline tried to run ahead of him:

_Gio's Genius Creations_

Henry stopped dead in his tracks as Madeline looked at the menu, trying to find any small words she knew how to read. Henry looked around the deli, taking in the small tables, the warm earth tone paint on the walls, and finally his eyes centered on Gio himself behind the counter, in the process of creating what looked like a veggie sandwich for either a way-too-thin secretary or one of the MODE models. Henry took Madeline's hand, whether for strength or comfort he didn't know, and made his way to the counter. Madeline tugged on her father's hand as she spied a game in the corner of the deli.

"Daddy, can I play the game?" Madeline asked. Henry walked over to the machine and looked at it. It was a rather standard joke game called "True Love". You put in a quarter and pulled the handle and the different answers would light up whether you had found your true love or were supposed to keep looking. Henry smiled down at his daughter's head as he fished a few quarters from his pocket.

"Ok Maddie, you stay right there while I look at the menu." Henry said. As he handed her the money a young girl approached them. Henry realized with some surprise this was Gio's younger sister Antonella. She smiled at Henry, apparently not recognizing him from years ago.

"I can watch her while you look over the menu." Antonella offered. Henry smiled and thanked her as he walked up to the wooden menu. He looked over the wide selection of sandwiches. Henry had to admit Gio was pretty clever with his menu, making not only standard Club and Double Decker sandwiches but also Signature sandwiches found only at his shop. Henry glanced over the kids' menu, finding a Super Duper Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich that Maddie would enjoy. He stood in line, his eyes roaming over the menu until one sandwich made his breath catch in his throat.

_The Betty Bombshell_

Henry swallowed hard as he stared at the writing, unable to tear his eyes away from the name. As he waited, he heard Maddie laughing behind him. He turned with a smile, and then froze as he noticed someone else with Maddie and Antonella.

Betty…

His palms began sweating as his eyes drank in the sight of her. She was crouched down next to Maddie, laughing as she fed her quarters into the machine. Betty had cut her hair shorter, the ends just skimming past her shoulders. Henry could see her braces were now gone, but her red glasses were still a part of her. She had lost weight, but was still the most completely gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. He looked at her as she spoke to Maddie.

"I think this machine is only broken for me." Betty laughed, "You've gotten it to tell you more than I ever could. This thing always tells me to keep looking."

"Can I help you?" Gio asked without looking up.

"A….kid's peanut butter and jelly on wheat and an egg salad on white." Henry said, looking back towards his daughter.

"My daddy should play this, it's really fun." Madeline said.

"Well let's get him over here." Betty said as she looked over Madeline's head.

"Egg salad!" Gio said, "no one's ordered egg salad here since….." Gio looked up just as Betty's eyes found Madeline's father.

"Henry…."

"Egg salad….."

"Daddy, come over and play this game, it's really fun!" Madeline's excited voice broke over the adults. Henry cleared his throat as he looked from Gio to Betty, his eyes finally settling on his daughter. Recognition finally dawned on Antonella as her eyes lit up with understanding.

"Omigod, you're that guy!!! The guy from the play, the one who I sat with when my brother….." Antonella started, before Gio cut her off.

"Antonella, go clean off those front tables." Gio said sternly. Antonella huffed, but quickly stomped off to the dining area. Madeline looked at Henry puzzled as Betty straightened.

"Betty, you look great….wonderful actually." Henry said. Betty nodded at Henry as Madeline turned back towards the game.

"Henry." Betty said nervously, "You look….well. What are you doing back in New York?"

"I decided to come back. I wanted to start a new life with Maddie and I missed the city." Henry said. Gio walked out from behind the counter and stood next to Betty, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Henry's throat went dry as he watched Gio holding Betty to him.

"Well we're glad to have you back, egg salad." Gio said, "Let me go get those sandwiches for you." Gio walked away, leaving Betty and Henry standing together.

"She's very pretty." Betty said after a moment, nodding in Madeline's direction.

"Her name is Madeline and yes she is." Henry said tersely. They both watched the little girl play the game for a moment until she turned around to both adults. She pulled a quarter from her pocket and handed it to Betty.

"Here, try it now. It should work." Madeline said, smiling up at her. Betty smiled back and put the quarter in the machine. Betty pulled the lever and watched the colored lights spin around the screen. After a moment, the screen flashed brightly and the message popped up:

_Your true love is here and waiting for you_

Betty laughed and hugged Madeline in delight as Henry watched on silently.

"You must have the special touch Madeline. It's never done that before." Betty said. Gio walked towards Henry with a paper deli sack.

"Must be because I'm here." Gio said with a grin. Henry's face drained of color as he looked at Betty. Betty mustered a smile as Gio stood next to her and held up his left hand.

"Been married six months." Gio said, "finally took the machine long enough to recognize me." Henry's jaw clenched as Betty's eyes met his.

"So how's Charlie?" Betty asked.

TBC……………


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: I've "rewritten" a small scene from Season 1 of Ugly Betty in this chapter. Hopefully you'll know it when you read it. Enjoy.

Thanks to everyone over at I-C…you are my inspiration!!!!

One week later….

Henry stared at his computer screen, trying vainly to make sense of the numbers in front of him. He had been back at Meade Publications for a week now, trying to settle in as Senior Accountant. Maddie had taken his attention every night after work which had been a blessing so he couldn't (or wouldn't) think about the woman and the revelation that had burned at him since he'd heard the words the previous week.

_Betty….married……to GIO!!!!_

Henry sighed and removed his glasses. He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache beginning there. He knew he had no right to be upset that Betty had moved on, no reason on earth to be jealous that Betty was now a happily married woman.

But he was.

And it hurt.

Henry had avoided Betty since her, or rather Gio's announcement. He threw himself into his work, only stopping for a quick lunch in the cafeteria when he knew Betty wouldn't be there. He hadn't seen anyone from his old days there except for Christina and Daniel.

He'd ran into Christina the second day of work. He had been leaving the cafeteria on his way back to his floor when she'd seen him. She had given him a hug and told him how glad she was to have him back. Both of them had been careful to avoid the subject of Betty and Henry had been glad. Henry had shown off his pictures of Maddie and Christina had beamed, exclaiming what a "little beauty" she was.

Daniel, on the other hand, had sought out Henry as soon as he'd come back. Daniel had stated the obvious, that Betty was married and seemed happy. Daniel had also subtly been fishing around to gauge Henry's reaction. Henry had shaken off his feelings and told Daniel that he was happy for Betty, and that her marriage and his arrival back would not cause any conflict for him and that should he have to see her, he would remain a professional at all times. Daniel had seemed relieved to hear that and promptly retreated back to his office. Henry had returned to work satisfied that he wouldn't have too much contact with Betty.

Until Maddie's request, that is.

Henry took a deep breath as he stood up and headed for the elevator. As he pushed the button to take him up to the MODE offices, he hoped that Betty would have some insight into this thing that Maddie wanted to go to.

Surely Betty would know what a Hannah Montana was…..

Meanwhile, the "happily married" Betty was upstairs in her small, semiprivate office working on a story for Daniel about single working parents. Semiprivate because Betty usually got interrupted at least 10 times a day by Amanda, wanting Betty to help her with something for Daniel or just to stop in and leave some sarcastic remark in her wake. Betty stopped trying to keep her door shut, because that usually made Amanda even more determined to come in and try and break her concentration. So Betty was surprised when she heard a light tapping on her office door. Betty looked over her glasses and smiled when she saw Henry standing in the doorway.

"Henry, Hi. What brings you up here?" Betty asked. Henry walked into her office and stood in front of her desk.

"Um, I need to ask you about something." Henry started, "Do you know anything about a Hannah Montana?" Betty laughed.

"She's that teenager that has the show on television. Gio's nieces love that show and she's supposed to be having some kind of concert here soon." Betty said.

"I know, Maddie's been driving me crazy wanting to go see it. Apparently even five year olds love her." Henry said.

"Yeah, she's pretty popular. So you need to get tickets?" Betty asked. Henry nodded.

"Let me write down the website for you. You can order tickets there." Betty said, "Are you going to take her?"

"I guess so. I'm really not up on what little girls like, but Maddie really wants to go see her and I heard that the show is good for all ages." Henry said. Betty found a piece of paper and jotted down the web address. As she handed the paper to Henry, their fingers brushed together. Betty looked at Henry. Henry grabbed the paper from her quickly and murmured his thanks.

As he turned to leave her office, Betty called out to him.

"Henry! I'm um…doing a story on single working parents. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about what it's like being a single parent and…" Betty trailed off as she saw Henry shake his head.

"I'm sorry Betty; I've got a lot of paperwork to do." Henry said shortly.

"Well how about lunch then?" Betty asked, "I've wanted to talk to you since the last time I saw you…." Henry cut her off abruptly.

"Betty, I can't go to lunch with you and I can't help you with your story. I can't be around you or Gio watching how wonderfully happy you are being married. It hurts too much and it's not good for me." Henry said forcefully. Betty swallowed hard.

"So where does that leave us?" Betty asked softly.

"As Senior Accountant and freelance writer." Henry said, trying to ignore the hurt on her face. He strode quickly to the door.

"Thanks for the information." He said, holding up the paper. Henry shut her door behind him as Betty folded her arms over her desk and cried.

TBC……………………….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: Thanks to everyone for all your reviews. Those make me that much more motivated to keep writing. Once again, thanks to all over at I-C….you rock Team Henry!!!!!

Betty sat in her bathtub a few nights later; trying to let the jasmine scented bubbles soothe her. Physically she felt fine. Tired, but fine. Mentally this had been one of the worst weeks she could remember.

Since her last conversation with Henry, she went out of her way to avoid him. Apparently he had the same thought, actually turning and walking in the opposite direction one morning when he saw her chatting with Christina. Christina caught his abrupt u-turn and turned to Betty, giving her a curious look but mercifully not commenting.

Betty sighed and pulled the plug in the bathtub. She stepped out and dried herself off, slipping into her nightshirt. She turned off the bathroom light and walked into her bedroom. Gio was already waiting for her, surfing through the channels from the bed.

"Hey there Cutie." Gio said, pulling back the covers. Betty tried not to flinch outwardly at the pet name she'd asked Gio not to call her. She got into her side of the bed, pulling up the covers as Gio turned off the TV and the lights. Betty felt Gio slide up next to her as he put his arm around her.

"So, have you given any more thought to what we talked about the other night?" Gio asked. Betty bit her lip, hoping Gio wouldn't see.

"You mean about kids?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, I mean you want to have kids right?" Gio said.

"Well, yeah I do, but I still think it's a little soon Gio." Betty said, "I mean we just got married and all."

"Six months, going on seven." Gio replied, "And we haven't had sex in…." Betty interrupted.

"Gio, I know we haven't, but I don't think I'm ready to have kids just yet. Can we talk about this tomorrow, I'm really tired." Betty said, turning away from him.

"Yeah, sure Betty." Gio sighed. He turned over the opposite way and pulled the covers up to his chin. Betty stared at the wall long after Gio fell asleep. She remembered the old saying her Aunt Mirta quoted when she was a child about marrying in haste and repenting in leisure. Well, she didn't have much leisure time but she sure was repenting, Betty thought as she finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming of babies with dark curly hair and big brown eyes.

The next day was Take Your Child to Work Day. Everyone in the Meade Building was excited. So many people were bringing their children to work that some of the staff had volunteered to show the children around. Christina had made special arrangements with Henry to take Maddie and show her all the "coolest" places in MODE. Maddie had wandered around the Closet, wide-eyed, looking at all the latest fashions. She asked Christina some very intelligent and amusing questions. Christina steered her through the MODE offices, letting her talk to Amanda and Daniel. Maddie told Christina she didn't like Amanda too much but thought Daniel was "nice". As they headed out of Daniel's office, Christina decided to detour over to Betty's office. She knocked on her door and waited for Betty to invite them in. As they walked in, Betty smiled at Christina.

"Hey Christina, you having fun playing tour guide today?" Betty asked.

"I am and I thought I would bring up wee Maddie here to see a writer in action." Christina replied.

"Well good. Maddie are you having fun looking around the offices?" Betty asked, looking at Maddie.

"Yep." Said Maddie, "I got to see where Daddy works this morning, but it's not nearly as fun as up here." Betty and Christina laughed.

"Well, sometimes work isn't always fun Maddie, but we do try to make it fun here." Betty said. Maddie looked up at Betty.

"Can I sit at your desk Betty?" Maddie asked. Betty smiled.

"Sure you can." Betty said. Betty pulled out her chair and Maddie climbed up into her lap. Betty woke her computer and pulled up her socuteitssick website and showed Maddie all the cute animals there. Betty and Maddie were so engrossed in looking at all the kittens and puppies that nobody noticed Henry standing in the doorway, a solemn look on his face. As he watched Betty and Maddie laughing, he felt someone walk up next to him.

"Hey there Egg Salad." Gio said, balancing a Styrofoam carton in his hand.

"The name is Henry!" Henry replied angrily as everyone in the room looked up at him.

"Henry." Betty said as Maddie waved at him.

"Daddy, look at this! Betty has some cute baby animals on her computer." Maddie squealed.

"Henry." Christina began, "I just wanted to show her…" Henry's brow furrowed as he looked at Betty and Maddie.

"Come on Maddie, we need to go. You have a dentist appointment." Henry said. Maddie stuck out her lower lip as she looked at her father.

"I don't like the dentist." Maddie said.

"Nobody does Maddie, but you still have to go." Henry said, mustering a smile. Maddie jumped down from Betty's lap and paused, looking over her desk.

"Do you have any kids?" Maddie asked, "Daddy has pictures of me on his desk, but you don't have any pictures on yours." Betty felt her face turning red, but managed to find her voice.

"No, I don't have any children, but I've always wanted to have a little girl with pretty brown eyes just like yours." Betty said, directing her answer to Maddie, but looking directly at Henry. Henry felt his face flush as his eyes met Betty's. Everyone else in the room seemed to disappear as they stared at one another. Christina caught the look as she glanced over at Gio. His expression was unreadable as he finally walked over to Betty.

"Here uh…..Cutie, I brought you some lunch." Gio said. The spell was broken as Betty averted her eyes from Henry's and Maddie clutched her father's hand. Maddie waved goodbye to Betty and headed out with her father. Christina mumbled some excuse about needing to get to the Closet to alter a dress. As her office cleared, Betty looked over at Gio.

"Guess we can start trying to have a baby then." Gio smiled at her. Betty avoided his gaze as she thought of the birth control pills she had stashed in her underwear drawer. Pills that she had been taking every night since her wedding. She unwrapped her sandwich, ignoring Gio as she tried to figure out how she was going to get out of this mess.

TBC……………………………….

A/N 2: While some people think that Betty may not be that deceiving as to be taking birth control, I choose to think that this is entirely possible, but if anyone thinks I've overstepped the character's personality or strayed from canon, please let me know!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who's read and reviewed!!!!!

Betty headed out of her office early on Friday afternoon. She had called Hilda and told her to meet her in the city. She desperately needed someone to talk to. Someone that she hoped would understand what she was going through. She waved goodbye to Daniel and hurried past Amanda's desk as she raced towards the elevator. Amanda watched her hurry out of the office, and then turned to Daniel's office.

"Where's she going in such a hurry and how come SHE gets to leave early on Friday?" Amanda huffed. Daniel looked up from the report he was writing and gave Amanda a hard look.

"Betty is going through some personal things right now Amanda and I think the best thing that we could do is not give her any grief and give her some space." Daniel said. Amanda looked at Daniel for a moment before stomping back to her desk, muttering under her breath.

Betty met Hilda at a coffee house near the Meade building. She was tapping her fingers nervously on the table, a cup of tea in front of her, when Hilda finally showed up.

"Ay, Betty why'd you have me meet you all the way down here? I feel like I'm sneaking around town for some shady meeting!" Hilda snapped as she put in her order for coffee. Betty sighed and waited for Hilda to fix her coffee and settle in before she began.

"Hilda, I really need a friend right now, not a sister. I've gotten myself into a horrible mess and I don't know which way to turn or what the right solution is." Betty said, looking down into her cup. Hilda took in her pinched expression, her serious demeanor, and the dark circles under her eyes and reached over and touched Betty's hand.

"Oh, Betty. Something's really bothering you? Are you and Gio having problems?" Hilda asked. Betty sighed over her cup and stared at the table for a long while. After a few minutes, she finally looked up at her sister.

"Gio wants to start a family." Betty said quietly. Hilda's face lit up in a smile until she looked harder at Betty.

"Oh God, Betty! You aren't still taking your pills?!?!" Hilda exclaimed loudly. Betty's face colored as she glanced around the coffee shop.

"Little louder Hilda!" Betty hissed, "I don't think Long Island heard you!" Hilda leaned forward over the table, making sure her eyes locked with Betty's.

"Well, it seems to me that two people who got married and are supposed to love each other wouldn't have to go through so much agonizing over whether or not to have children together. Unless, there's some_ other_ reason that you don't want to have kids with Gio." Hilda directed to Betty. Hilda knew that Betty would eventually come clean with what the reason was, although Hilda suspected it had something to do with Henry and his little girl.

"Hilda, things are just complicated right now. Work is crazy busy, Gio is busy trying to make a success of his deli, and….."

"Henry is back with his little girl." Hilda finished. Betty bit her bottom lip, fidgeting nervously in her chair. Hilda sighed and reached over and touched Betty's hand.

"Look Betty, I never had to go through what you're going through with Santos. Sure, he wasn't always there for Justin, but he didn't get someone else pregnant and leave us. I can't say I understand, but it seems to me that before you make any permanent, life-changing plans with Gio you need to find out something." Hilda said.

"And what would that be?" Betty asked her. Hilda looked at her seriously, but with sisterly love in her expression.

"Whether or not it's Gio or Henry you really want to spend the rest of your life with." Hilda replied.

Betty sat in her office later that day trying to finish up her piece on Single Parents. She was just putting the finishing touches on the article when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to find Henry standing in the doorway, an apologetic look on his face.

"Henry." Betty said, trying to speak past the lump in her throat.

"Hi." Henry said, giving her a small smile. She motioned for him to come in. Henry walked into her office and closed the door. Betty watched as he walked towards her desk and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. She pushed her glasses up onto her nose as she spoke.

"Betty" 

"Henry"

The two of them managed to smile at one another before Henry spoke again.

"Go ahead Betty." Henry said softly.

"I just wanted to apologize earlier for what's happened over the past few weeks. I should never have asked you to help me with my article and I shouldn't have had Christina bring Maddie to my office when she was here. I'm sorry Henry, and I remember what you said about….." Betty stopped as Henry broke in.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about." Henry started, "I wanted to see if you still needed anything more for your article."

"Thanks, but I've gotten it just about finished." Betty said, "But off the record and just as a friend, what happened with Charlie?" Henry looked down at his hands. Betty waited until he was ready to speak, her eyes watching his face intently.

"When I went back to Tucson, Charlie and I agreed to co-parent with Maddie. I guess she finally realized that we weren't going to be a couple and she was accepting of the agreement. One evening she had gone out with a couple of friends from high school. I had Maddie with me and Charlie wanted to stay out late. From what I gather, she had been drinking but wasn't drunk. Anyway, when she was heading back to my apartment, she lost control of her car and flipped into a ditch. She was pinned inside the car until another driver could get the paramedics there. She had massive internal injuries. She was in a coma for about five days until they told her parents and me that she was clinically brain dead. Her parents took her off life support the next afternoon. Maddie was only nine months old at the time." Henry finished quietly, finally looking up at Betty.

Betty's eyes swam with unshed tears. She and Charlie hadn't ever been the best of friends, but she had never wished something like that on her. And Henry and Maddie; her heart went out to both of them, especially Maddie. Betty had at least had some time with her mother before the cancer had taken her, but Maddie would have to rely on pictures and memories of her mother. Betty drew in a shaky breath.

"Henry, I'm so sorry. I can't begin to imagine how hard that's been for you and for Maddie. I wish I'd never asked you to help with the article. No wonder you were so upset when I asked." Betty said. Henry shook his head at her.

"Betty, there's nothing for you to apologize for. I didn't tell you about Charlie when I came back to town so you couldn't have known what happened to her." Henry said. Betty smiled at him.

"Well, I'm glad that you told me." Betty said. Henry looked up hopefully at her.

"Betty, that's not the only reason I came here. I wanted to apologize to you. I've been acting like a jerk lately and I wanted to ask your forgiveness. I shouldn't have pushed you away when you needed help and then told you that I couldn't be around you. It was unfair and cruel of me." Henry said, "It was just hard when I got back in town and……"

"I miss you…." The words were spoken so quietly, yet hung in the air in the office. Henry glanced at Betty, wondering if he'd just imagined what he thought he heard.

"What did you say?" Henry asked. Betty looked down in her lap, toying with a loose thread on her sweater. Henry rose and walked around to the corner of her desk. He perched himself on the corner right next to her chair as he gently put a finger under her chin. He tilted her face up to his and looked at her questioningly.

"I said I miss you." Betty said, louder this time, "I miss having you as a friend. I miss being able to talk about anything and everything with you. I miss seeing you and Maddie. God, I can't believe I said what I said the other day with her right here, I don't know what I was thinking." Betty said, looking miserable.

"Betty, you said what you said because you're thinking about starting a family. You and Gio have been married long enough, it's only natural that you would be ready to have a family of your own." Henry said.

"Oh, God. That's not it!" Betty cried.

"You don't want to have children?" Henry asked.

"Well, yes but……"

"So you DO want to have kids?"

"Yeah, but….."

"Well then Betty what's stopping you?" Henry said.

"I want to have kids, but I don't want to have them with Gio!" Betty yelled. Henry looked at Betty first in surprise, then shock as her words registered.

"Henry……"

"Betty, I've missed you too. So much I ache inside. I'd like nothing more right now than to kiss you and carry you off somewhere where we could be alone. But I can't! You're married!" Henry said, pained. Betty tried to reach up and take his hand in hers. But before either of them could move, a voice from the doorway startled them both.

"I'm glad someone remembers Betty's married! By the way, if you don't want kids with me, then just who the hell DO you want to have a family and a future with?" Gio exclaimed as Henry scooted away from Betty and Betty's face flushed.

"Gio, please. Let's go somewhere and talk." Betty tried. Gio shook his head angrily at the two of them.

"I'm through talking Betty!" Gio said acidly, "You've made it clear how you feel, I'm just the idiot who actually thought you loved me." Gio turned and stormed out of the office, ignoring Betty's voice calling him back. Betty sat back down in her chair, her head falling into her hands. Henry put his arm around her in a comforting gesture as he let the only woman he ever loved give in to her tears.

TBC………………………………………


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed! Special thanks as usual to all my wonderful friends over at I-C. Your words and praise make each chapter better!!!!!

3 Days Later

Betty sat on the steps of her father's house, looking up at the twilight sky. After the scene at her office, she had finally stopped crying long enough to finish her article and get it sent off to Daniel. Henry had stayed with her, not touching her or saying much, just being there for her. Betty thanked Henry for being there and tried to apologize for Gio. Henry had quieted her, telling her simply that he was there for her. Betty had wanted him to hold her and tell her everything would be fine. But even she wasn't sure if things would be able to work out. Henry had finally left and Betty had made her way home, only to find their apartment empty. Gio hadn't left any message letting her know where he was. Betty suspected that Gio had gone to visit his mother in Jersey, so she decided to go home for a few days.

If Ignacio had been surprised to see Betty back home, he gave no indication. He merely folded her into an embrace and murmured in quiet Spanish to her when she'd arrived 3 nights ago. As she heard Hilda and Justin bustling around in the kitchen, plates and silverware clattering, she heard the door open behind her and turned to see Ignacio sitting down next to her left.

"Mija, dinner is almost ready. Are you hungry?" Her father asked.

"I am, and I'll be there in just a minute. I'm just doing some thinking." Betty replied.

"Does this thinking have anything to do with the reasons why you've been home for the past 3 nights?" Ignacio asked her. Betty nodded. Ignacio reached over and took Betty's left hand in his. He squeezed her hand gently as she looked down at the rings there on her finger.

"Betty, you are my smart one. Not that your sister isn't, but you've always been the one everyone looks to for answers. I know that's a lot to deal with, but sometimes I know the answers for you aren't always as clear as the ones you give to others. Take Gio for example; I know that you love him and I stood behind you when you decided to marry him. But Betty, I know that you don't love him like you do Henry. But I had hoped that you would find some measure of happiness with him. That's why I chose not to give you any advice when you decided to get married." Ignacio said. Betty stared at her father.

"What would you have said if I would have asked?" Betty said. Ignacio looked at his youngest daughter for a long moment.

"I would have told you not to marry him Mija." Ignacio admitted. Betty stared at her father in shock.

"Dad…."

"Betty, I like Gio. He's a nice man and he loves you. But he's not your other half. Henry is. I saw how you were hurting after Henry had left to go back to Tucson and how Gio had come along at the right time and was a friend for you when you needed one. I knew his feelings even then ran deeper than what you were ready for. As time went on and you started dating, I hoped that time would put you in a place where you were ready to accept the love of another. But I realize that I was foolish for not trying to talk to you about getting married so quickly. There wasn't the spark that should have been there, the all-consuming love radiating from you that was there when Henry was here. I wanted you to have the kind of love that your mother and I had, where every day was something new and special and glorious to share with the one you love." Ignacio sighed as Betty turned to him.

"Dad, I was so wrong to marry Gio. But you're right; I do love him, but not in the way he or I deserves. I've been such a fool and completely selfish to him. I don't want to hurt him after all we've been through, but how can I make things right without hurting him more?" Betty asked. Ignacio put his arm around her and pulled her close. Betty rested her head on his shoulder as he spoke.

"Betty, you have a wonderful, caring heart. I know this is going to be difficult for you, but I know you'll find the right solution. Gio's going to be hurt no matter how you try to soften the blow, but he needs to be free to find his other half. You can't let him settle for being the second." Ignacio said.

"The second?" Betty said.

"The second choice, Mija." Ignacio said, "It's going to be hard, no doubt about it. And Gio will probably be angry for a long time and some very hurtful things may be said. But both of you need to be happy and staying in a marriage that isn't good for either one of you won't do anything but cause hurt feelings and broken hearts on both sides."

"Thanks for coming out here Dad. For talking and listening." Betty said, hugging her father. Ignacio hugged his daughter as Hilda walked to the door.

"Betty, Papi come on! Dinner's already on the table." Hilda yelled. Betty and Ignacio rose from the steps and walked into the house together.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Henry was busy trying to finish up his remaining paperwork so he could stop and get Maddie some dinner. Maddie had found a friend named Katie in their apartment building and Katie's mother was letting Maddie stay there and play while Henry finished his work. Katie was just as sweet as Maddie, and Katie's mother was happy to have a playmate for her daughter. Maddie had even spent the night with her friend twice already. As Henry worked on the last spreadsheet, he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Henry looked up expecting to see someone from the cleaning crew, but was worried to see Gio standing in his doorway. Henry pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat nervously.

"Gio, what are you doing here? If you're looking for Betty, I don't think she's still here." Henry said. Gio shook his head in Henry's direction.

"I'm not looking for her. Hilda called me and told me she's staying at her dad's; I wanted to talk to you." Gio said.

"Look, Gio I……" Henry started before Gio cut him off.

"Look egg….Henry, I'm not going to make this easy on you. There are things I want to say and I expect you to listen. This is all about Betty and if you love her like you say you do, you'll hear me out." Gio said harshly. Henry nodded as Gio approached his desk.

"When you left, I knew Betty was going to be heartbroken. I admired your strength, being able to leave her and do what was right. I admit I had feelings for her long before you left, but I started out as just wanting to be her friend. I knew she needed someone to help her get through all her pain and that's all I set out to do. At first, that is." Gio said.

"But after she started acting more like her old self again, I found the sweet, caring woman underneath it all. She wrapped herself around my heart and I found myself falling hard for her. Sure, I knew that you would always be a part of her and that she still loved you, but I knew she was feeling something for me too eventually. Before I knew it, I was completely in love with her, her smile, her personality; everything that makes her Betty."

"I know Gio. Betty has that effect on people." Henry said quietly. Gio looked at him.

"When Betty accepted my proposal, I was ecstatic. I couldn't believe that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. She had this wonderful family and great friends who accepted me, and I thought things were only going to get better." Gio said, running his hand through his hair, "We never slept together until we got married, she told me she wanted to wait. I didn't care about that, all I wanted was her. After we got married, I started wanting to have kids and start a family with her. I thought that was what she wanted too, until you came back with Maddie and I found her pills." Gio stated.

"Her pills?" Henry asked.

"Birth control pills." Gio said sadly, "She had them hidden in her underwear drawer. After that day when Maddie was in her office, I saw the way she looked at her. I thought she was finally ready to try for a baby. But she didn't seem interested when I brought it up at home and we hadn't had sex in a while. After she left the next morning, I started looking through her things and I found them. She never wanted kids, at least not with me." Gio said, his voice breaking on the words.

"Gio, I'm sorry. I didn't know…….."

"I don't want your sympathy Henry!" Gio snapped, "I want to hate you for coming back and ruining my life and my marriage!" Gio sighed and took a deep breath.

"But I can't hate you. That would drive Betty straight back into your arms. If it's over……If we're over…..then it's going to be HER decision to make. I'm not going to stand in her way of whatever she decides, but I'm damn sure not going to make it easy for you to walk back in and take Betty by acting like a complete jerk." Gio said finally. Henry looked at the broken man in front of him for a long while before deciding on the words to say to him.

"Gio, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. When I came back and found that Betty was married to you, I accepted that I needed to step aside and let Betty have her happiness. What I didn't count on was that neither of us stopped loving each other. I know this hurts you to hear, but I do still love Betty. More so than before I left even. I can't breathe when I'm around her, but I can't function very well when I'm not near her. She's the beginning and the ending for me. There's not been anyone for me since her, and there will never be anyone else for me. She and Maddie are my heart, my soul, my very existence. I can't be sorry for how I feel about her, but I am sorry that you are being hurt in the process." Henry said, looking at Gio. Gio sighed heavily and gave Henry a long look.

"I know I'm Betty's second choice and I can live with that." Gio said, "But I also know that she loves you more than she can ever love me. I don't like it and I hate the fact that I'm probably going to lose her, but if I know that she'll find the happiness that she deserves, I can learn to live without her. But I've only got one more thing to say to you; you'd better take good care of her this time Henry. If I ever hear that you've hurt her again or you break her heart again, I'll come after you myself and kick your ass all over New York City! Got that?" Gio said seriously. Henry nodded at Gio. Gio nodded back and headed towards the door. Just as he was leaving, Henry called out to him.

"Gio!"

"Yeah?" Gio turned back to look at Henry.

"I'm through hurting Betty, intentionally or not. You have my word if she decides to give us another chance; I won't ever leave her or hurt her ever again." Henry said firmly.

"See that you don't." Gio replied. He headed for the bank of elevators. As the car opened and he pushed the button for the lobby, Gio fought back the tears that formed in his eyes. As he reached the lobby he strode out the door and headed for the subway that would take him to Queens.

He was finally ready to talk to his wife.

TBC…………………..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N: A big huge thanks to everyone who's read this…Reviews are very much appreciated!!! Special thanks once again to all my wonderful friends over at I-C…you ladies (and Ice) are the absolute best!!!!!

Betty finished drying the last dish, placing it carefully in the dish drainer. She could hear her father and Hilda in the living room, arguing over which telenovela they were going to watch. She dried her hands on a dish towel and was just about to go in and join them when she heard a soft tapping on the back door. She peered through the window and bit her lip nervously as she stared at Gio. She smoothed her hands down her skirt as she opened the door.

"Gio, hi. Did you want something to eat?" Betty asked, motioning him into the kitchen, "I just put the leftovers in the fridge and…" Gio walked into the kitchen, putting up a hand to stop Betty's rambling.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry. I just came over here to talk to you." Gio said softly. Betty sat down at the kitchen table, Gio moving a chair and sitting near her. They sat looking at one another for a few long moments before Gio cleared his throat.

"How have you been?" Gio asked.

"Not too good." Betty admitted, "I've made a mess of things and I feel awful. I wish there was some magical way to make this easier."

"I know." Gio said simply, "But there are things that need to be said, and decisions to make. About us. About what kind of future both of us want to have." Gio took her hand and looked at her.

"When I first met you, I thought you were the funniest woman down at the Bone Shack. You liked your food, you dressed just the way you wanted, and you lived your life your own way. You made me sit up and take notice of you. Then, when Henry left I wanted you to see me as a friend, but also as more. I couldn't believe when I found myself dating you, looking forward to seeing your face every day. You made me feel like more than just a sandwich maker from Jersey, you made me feel like someone special." Gio said, looking down at their joined hands.

"But I know I'm holding someone else's place. I know the real man in your heart is Henry. I know now that even if he'd never come back to New York that I'm not really the one for you. You need him, just like he needs you. You deserve to have someone to love you the way you need to be loved. I wanted to be that person for you, but I can't see myself there anymore." Gio said his voice breaking. Betty could see the tears in his eyes, Gio desperately willing them not to fall. She squeezed his hand in hers.

"Gio, I've thought for days about what to say to you, how to try to put into words what I'm feeling. I wish I could say I'm confused, but that would be unfair to you. I know how I feel and that makes it so much worse for me now, trying to verbalize things I know you don't want to hear and things that will only hurt you in the long run." Betty said.

"Gio, I don't regret one minute with you. You were there for me when I needed a friend, the one who encouraged me to talk to Daniel about writing freelance for the magazine, and helped me during one of the saddest points in my life. I can't imagine my life without you even now, but I think it's time that we admit that we rushed into this marriage with a lot of emotional baggage on my end and a lot of muddled feelings between both of us." Betty said. She sniffled as she saw Gio's face crumple at her words, his eyes closing in finality.

"I guess I'd always hoped that we loved each other enough that we would be able to work through anything. I don't……want……..to lose you Betty." Gio said brokenly. Betty moved closer to him and put her arm around him.

"Gio, you aren't losing me. At least as a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I just won't be your wife anymore." Betty said, tears falling down her cheeks. Gio pulled her into an embrace, the only sounds in the room the choked sobs of two people holding close, trying for the last time to gain some measure of closure. Hilda and Ignacio stood outside the kitchen, listening to the broken sobs and hiccupping cries of a couple whose life together was ending. Ignacio drew Hilda away from the doorway and motioned for her to follow him. They sat back down together in the living room, talking in quiet whispers.

"Papi, what are we going to do? Betty and Gio are splitting up!" Hilda asked worriedly.

"The only thing we can do Mija. Just be here for her, and give her all the love and support we can." Ignacio said quietly.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Hilda asked.

"I think she's going to be just fine. All she needs is time. Time will help both her and Gio reconcile the end of this marriage and hopefully bring them closer together in a different kind of relationship." Ignacio whispered.

Gio pulled away from Betty, smoothing back her hair from her face and drying her tears with his thumbs. She pushed her glasses back upon her nose as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"I had a talk with Henry." Gio said, looking at Betty.

"You did?" Betty asked incredulously. Gio nodded.

"I told him to take care of you, and if he ever hurts you or leaves you again, he's going to have to deal with me." Gio said.

"Gio….."

"Betty, I know that Henry's the one for you. I know after some time, you and he will get back together. I just wanted to let him know where I stand and that even though we probably won't be married anymore, that I will still look out for you." Gio said, looking at Betty. Betty gave Gio a watery smile as she touched his cheek with her hand.

"You're a good person Gio, and I know the right woman's out there somewhere for you. Don't ever change who you are and you'll meet the right one who'll love you the way you deserve." Betty said.

"Just promise me one thing." Gio said.

"Anything….." Betty agreed.

"Can I keep the Betty Bombshell on the menu?" Gio asked.

Friday found Betty frantically working on Amanda's paperwork since she had called in sick that morning. There were proofs for Daniel to approve, models to check on, and the oh-so-important meeting Daniel had with one of the big executives from on of the top swimsuit designers. Amanda had left a typically disastrous, unorganized mess on her desk for Betty to try and wade through. By six o'clock Betty was brain fried and exhausted from running all over MODE all day trying to straighten out Daniel's schedule.

Daniel finally stopped her to give her his thanks for helping him out. As she shut down her computer and packed her bag to go home for the evening, Daniel noticed that her wedding ring finger was bare of its' rings. He stopped her as she was leaving her office for the evening to find out what had happened.

"Gio and I are separated. I moved back home with my dad, and Gio went back to his mom's in Jersey. Nothing more to it." Betty sighed as they walked towards the elevators.

"Nothing more to it?" Daniel asked, "What about Henry?" Betty looked at the elevator call button as she answered.

"I haven't talked to Henry since Gio and I talked the other night. I don't know what to say to him or even if it's too early to even talk to him. I feel so off….on one hand I know I should feel bad that my marriage is over, but then I feel so happy that I can be with Henry again. Is that really wrong of me??" Betty asked as they got into the elevator car.

"Betty, there's nothing wrong with being happy. I know you feel terrible that you and Gio didn't work out, but that shouldn't negate the fact that you can be with the one you love and that you've now given Gio the chance to find the happiness that you'll have with Henry." Daniel said as the elevator headed for the lobby.

"I know, I know…but I feel so conflicted. I want to see Henry so badly, but I don't want to make him feel like any of this was his fault or to feel sorry for me because Gio and I have split up." Betty said. Daniel stopped her and touched her arm as she approached the revolving doors leading to the outside.

"Betty, give Henry some credit. I know he probably feels like it's his fault that your marriage has ended, but I'm sure he needs to talk to you and spend time with you as much as you need to see him. If you still feel awkward, you guys take Maddie out somewhere together. That way you'll have a little bit of a buffer there in case things get too intense." Daniel said.

"That might be a good idea." Betty said thoughtfully, "Maybe I'll call him this weekend." Daniel smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder as he said goodbye. Betty thought about Daniel's words all the way home on the subway to Queens. After getting home and saying hello to her sister and Justin, she headed to her room. She kicked off her shoes and closed the door as she pulled out her cell phone. She listened as the line rang and she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi, it's me. Can we talk?" Betty said.

TBC…………………………………………..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A/N: Reviews have been very kind, thanks to everyone!!! To all the ladies and gentleman over at I-C, thanks for all you words of support. You have been a big inspiration for me!!! Enjoy!!!!

Saturday afternoon found Betty and Henry in Central Park. Betty had taken Daniel's advice and called Henry. He had suggested taking Maddie and her friend Katie to the park. Betty had been relieved Henry suggested it and had hurriedly packed a picnic lunch for the four of them earlier that morning. Now as the girls ran laughing around the park, Betty and Henry sat together on a blanket that Henry had brought for them.

"Thanks for bringing lunch Betty." Henry said as they got settled, "Those two will work up an appetite running around here." Betty smiled shyly at him.

"It was no trouble." Betty said, "I wanted to bring something along today." They pulled the food out of the basket and spread it out over the blanket in front of them. When the food had been laid out and the girls were chasing each other through the grass in front of them, Betty and Henry looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. Finally Henry cleared his throat and looked at her.

"Betty," Henry said, his voice compelling her to look over at him, "I heard about you and Gio. I'm really sorry you two have separated." Betty shook her head and tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Thanks Henry." Betty said simply. She turned away from him, her eyes searching the landscape in front of her. Henry watched her for a long time, wondering what was going through her mind and if this had been such a good idea after all. Henry softly said her name, only to receive no response. He waited a few more minutes then tried again.

"Betty." Henry said, touching the sleeve of her sweater. Betty's eyes focused on him.

"What….oh sorry Henry. I'm sorry, did you say something?" Betty asked. Henry smiled fondly at her.

"You just looked like you were a million miles away just now." Henry observed. Betty looked at him.

"I was just thinking…about Gio and that it's really over between us. The marriage I mean, wondering if I did the right thing. Then I thought about something someone else once said to me." Betty said.

"What's that?" Henry wanted to know. Betty looked deep into his eyes.

"That if I didn't love him, then I did the right thing." Betty replied. Henry's eyes widened, remembering those very words he'd spoken to her a lifetime ago about Walter. He nodded solemnly at her.

"Well, it still holds true." Henry said, "There's no use being with someone if there's no love there anymore."

"There's still love there, though." Betty said, "Just not the kind of love that sustains a marriage and keeps two people truly happy." Henry stared thoughtfully out into the park, looking at other couples and families enjoying the sunny day.

"I'm glad you suggested this today Henry. I really feel better getting out and the girls are so much fun!" Betty said. Henry chuckled at her.

"Well the girls are fun, but they can be a handful together." Henry replied. He leaned closer to her, his lips close to her ear.

"So how are you holding up really?" Henry wanted to know, "I know it's got to be hard and I hear you've been keeping yourself busy at work, but are you all right? I mean, sure you're not all right but are you……"

"Henry", Betty interrupted, "I understand what you're asking. No, I'm not all right. I've ended a relationship, a marriage with another person. I always thought that when I got married, it would be romantic and beautiful and would last forever. I found out the hard way how wrong I was." Betty finished. Henry looked at her in sympathy. He hated seeing her so sad and so down on herself.

"Betty, I've never been married, so I don't pretend to understand what you're going through. But I can tell you that a marriage between two people who love each other and are meant to be together I'm sure is exactly how you've pictured it. There's nothing more powerful than being next to the person who loves you completely and to the fullest. You'll feel that power with the right one, I know it." Henry said. Betty turned to Henry and tentatively touched his arm.

"Henry…I've wanted to talk to you. I've been avoiding everything and everyone it seems lately. Daniel gave me the idea to call you this weekend. You've been a good friend lately, giving me space to think, but I need to ask you about something." Betty said. Henry reached over and brushed her hair back off her shoulder.

"What is it Betty? You know you can talk to me about anything." Henry said. Betty sighed and scooted closer to him.

"Henry, I know that I'm not the same person I was when you left over five years ago. We've both changed and matured; I got married, and you became a father. But some things haven't changed; my palms still get sweaty and my mouth goes dry every time you walk into the room. I feel like I can't breathe every time you're close to me; I wake up from dreaming about you, and I fall asleep every night with your face in my mind. I love you now more than I ever have. Tell me that we have another chance together….I can't imagine my life without you and Maddie in it for another second. I know I'm not the same person I was back then, but……." Henry silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Betty, you don't have to try and sell your qualities to me. I'm the one who's always seen how beautiful and caring you've always been. That part of you will never change. Yes, I'm a father and you've been a married woman, but my soul is empty without you beside me. I want to spend my life with you and Maddie and if you want to have more children, that's fine and if you don't that's fine too. I just want to know that I have your heart, as firmly as you've always had mine." Henry said, reaching over to gently touch her cheek with his hand. Betty closed her eyes and leaned into his caress. Henry's fingers felt warm and soft against her skin. She sighed, and then pulled back from his hand.

"Henry, I want to take this slow. I know we know each other and we've been here before, but I don't want to ruin anything we have or rush into anything." Betty said. Henry smiled at her.

"Betty, we can take this as slowly as you want. I'm not going anywhere and I promise you I'm never leaving you again." Henry said. Betty smiled back at him as the girls ran up to the blanket.

The rest of their day went wonderfully. They devoured Betty's lunch of fried chicken, rolls and salad. Then they packed up their picnic and the four of them strolled around the park, walking over the bridges and past the pond. At some point, Henry cautiously took Betty's hand in his. Her palm was warm and slightly sweaty in his, but his heart soared. Betty didn't pull her hand from his; in fact she closed her fingers tighter around his. When it finally got dark, Henry stopped and got ice cream for everyone and headed back to his apartment. Katie's mother stopped them in the hallway and asked if Maddie wanted to stay over. Maddie hopped from one foot to the other, pleading with Henry to say yes. Betty grinned as he quickly gave in to his daughter. Maddie hugged him quickly and headed into Katie's apartment as Henry thanked her mother. They strolled back down in the cool evening air to the subway.

Henry insisted on riding the subway back to Queens with Betty. Both were quiet and contemplative as the subway carried them back to Betty's father's. When they were walking down her street approaching her house, Henry finally decided to break the silence.

"I had a really good time today Betty. Thanks for coming along." Henry said.

"You're welcome, and thanks for inviting me. Tell the girls I had a lot of fun with them." Betty replied. Henry nodded. As they stood in front of Betty's front gate, she looked up at Henry an unreadable expression on her face.

"Well……I guess this is……goodnight Henry." Betty said. Betty watched as Henry's eyes ran over her face, settling on her lips. Betty shivered at the look in his eyes as his head inclined towards hers.

"Betty, I want to kiss you. But if you think it's too soon….stop me…….before I….." Henry lost his train of thought as his lips settled over hers. Betty felt encased in a plastic bubble as all the oxygen left her lungs in a rush. She felt Henry's hands at her waist, lightly holding her to him. She closed her eyes and sighed as Henry gently explored her lips with his tongue. She opened her lips and allowed him access, his tongue gliding along hers. She ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders. Betty tried to pull him closer, but Henry broke the kiss reluctantly. He rested his forehead against hers as he tried to slow his breathing.

"Betty….You wanted to take things slow….I've got to stop now or……" Henry gasped. Betty nodded her head against his.

"I know Henry. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get carried away." Betty said shakily. Henry pulled back from her, keeping his hands at her waist.

"Betty, it's all right. I seem to lose whatever control I have when I'm around you." Henry said, his grin deepening. Betty blushed as Henry turned and walked her up her stairs.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Henry promised, brushing a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and waved as he headed back down the street. She turned and opened the door, finding Ignacio on the couch idly channel surfing.

"Dad, are you waiting up for me?" Betty said, amused.

"Of course not mija, I was just trying to find something good to watch." Ignacio said. He took in Betty's flushed face and dreamy expression. He was happy to see the sadness disappearing from her face.

"Goodnight Dad, see you in the morning." Betty said, smiling as she headed upstairs. Ignacio watched her go, and then switched off the television. As he stood and went to turn out the light he looked around the empty living room.

"Yep, Betty's going to be just fine." Ignacio said to the empty room as he flicked off the lights and headed up to bed.

TBC……………………………….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE who's given this story a read!!!! Everyone's feedback, comments, and suggestions have been greatly appreciated!! All my friends over at I-C, you are my best critics!!!! Thanks to Teri and Ice for the suggestions for the middle names. Enjoy all!!!

2 Years Later

Betty sat on the salon chair, trying not to fidget, wondering for the tenth time that morning why she let Hilda talk her into this.

"Ay, Betty! Hold still or I'm never going to be able to get this done in time!" Hilda complained around a mouthful of hairpins.

"Hilda, I'm not even moving. If I sit any more still, I'll be a corpse!" Betty cried as Hilda stabbed another pin into her hair.

"Jeez Betty, I'm trying to make this as "pretty and simple" as you wanted." Hilda said, her nose wrinkling. Ignacio walked in to check on how things were going.

"Mija, you look beautiful. Hilda, you've done a terrific job." Ignacio praised. Hilda turned around and glared at her father.

"Papi, don't sound so shocked; I mean I am licensed to do hair. God, does everyone think I'm going to make her look like something out of an 80's video or what?" Hilda exclaimed, grabbing a can of hairspray. After shaking the can liberally over Betty's coif, she stood back to admire her handiwork.

"Don't spray it too much or I'll never get it down tonight." Betty said. Hilda grinned at her.

"And we know how important THAT will be later on." Hilda winked at Betty. Betty blushed as Justin walked in, his Armani loaned suit hanging perfectly on his tall frame.

"Aunt Betty, the car is here." Justin said. Betty and Ignacio made their way to the front door, Betty stopping to pick up a blue sheet of stationery. Betty turned back as Ignacio opened the front door.

"You guys will be right behind us?" Betty asked as Justin nodded.

"As soon as Mom hurries up and gets dressed." Justin laughed and dodged Hilda's hand.

"Ok, ok I'm going!" Hilda said as she hurried up the stairs.

The Town Car made its' way smoothly down the narrow streets of Queens, heading into the city. As Betty watched the familiar scenery flying by the car windows, she turned to find her father studying her thoughtfully.

"Dad, is something wrong?" Betty asked. Ignacio shook his head as he took Betty's hand.

"No sweetheart, nothing is wrong. I'm just so happy for you to finally be at this moment." Ignacio said.

"Thank you Dad. Any advice for me?" Betty wanted to know. Ignacio shook his head at her.

"Betty, there's nothing more I can say to you now. This is your day, your moment and I believe in my heart this is the right decision for you." Betty reached over and hugged her father. Ignacio returned the hug as the car stopped at its' destination. Ignacio opened the door and stepped out, extending his hand to Betty to help her out. Betty stepped out of the car as she gazed upward at the building in front of her.

"Wow, Dad this is amazing. I've been by here, but I've never been in here." Betty said in amazement, "I can't believe Mrs. Meade did all this."

"Well, you've been a good friend to her and I'm sure she thinks you deserve it." Ignacio said. He ushered Betty into the lobby. Betty looked around as they entered the lobby. She was in awe of all the polished marble and expensive furniture artfully placed all around. As Ignacio found the welcome placard for their destination, he approached Betty and took her arm.

"Betty, hurry it's this way. We're going to be running late if you don't get a move on." Ignacio urged as they headed down a carpeted corridor, a brass sign pointing the way to the Queen Ballroom.

Henry sat away from everyone who was arriving in a private corridor, Maddie on his lap. His palms were sweaty and his mouth was dry, so he knew Betty was probably on her way. Henry was so anxious he didn't notice Ignacio walking towards him.

"Henry, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." Ignacio said. Maddie jumped off Henry's lap and ran over to Ignacio. She crooked her finger at him and motioned for him to talk to her. Ignacio crouched down until his eyes met her wide brown ones. Maddie cupped her hand around his ear.

"Is it ok now?" Maddie whispered. Ignacio shook his head slightly and cupped his hand over her ear.

"Not until later. Ok princess??" Ignacio said. Maddie nodded and giggled at him. Ignacio approached Henry and shook hands with the younger man.

"Everything all right son?" Ignacio asked. Henry smiled warmly at the older man as Ignacio passed him a small package. Henry looked down at the package in his hand, then up at Betty's father.

"It is now." Henry replied. Christina appeared at the corridor entrance, looking lovely in a silver-blue suit.

"Henry, they're waiting on you. Are you ready?" Christina asked.

"I am. Let's go." Henry replied as he took Maddie's hand and headed towards the ballroom.

Betty stood just outside the ballroom, peering in quietly at everyone there. Daniel, Alexis and Claire had come, Betty's family, Amanda, Marc and Cliff all sat talking quietly. She was just about to look for Hilda and Maddie when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at Gio. He was dressed in a simple black suit, his eyes taking her in from head to toe.

"Gio, I'm glad you decided to come." Betty said, enfolding him in a warm hug.

"Wouldn't miss this for anything." Gio replied. Betty looked around.

"Where's Isabella? Didn't she come with you?" Betty asked. Gio smiled.

"She's already inside. I told her I wanted to find you to wish you good luck." Gio said, "Not that you'll need it or anything." Betty smiled fondly at him.

"Gio, Thank you. I was worried when I invited you if this would be hard for you or not." Betty said. Gio pulled her into a quick embrace.

"Betty, all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. This will make you happy. Besides, if Isabella has her way, we'll be heading down the aisle before you know it." Gio said. Betty gave a delighted laugh as they embraced. They held each other for a moment, both of them remembering a similar time like this more than 3 years ago. Gio pulled away first and looked down at her.

"I think it's time. I better let you get going or someone's not going to be happy with me." Gio said, turning towards the ballroom door.

"Gio?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Betty watched as Hilda and Maddie took their places in front of her. She saw Christina open the door slightly to let them in, Maddie walking first scattering more flower petals on the guests than she did the runner. Hilda walked slowly behind her, obviously trying to draw out everyone's attention to her elaborate hairstyle. As the door closed quietly, Ignacio approached her.

"Ready Mija?" Ignacio asked.

"I'm ready Dad." Betty smiled back at him. Ignacio extended his arm to her as they made their way to the ballroom door. As they waited, Betty thought about the past two years.

The first few months after she and Gio had separated had been tough. She and Gio talked often, even going to the courthouse together to sign the divorce papers. The day their divorce had become final, she and Gio had gone to dinner together. Henry had been so supportive, encouraging her to foster a friendship with Gio even after their divorce. The dinner had been full of laughs and a lot of tears, but she and Gio both came away with a mutual respect and deep friendship for the other. Five months after their divorce, Hilda had gotten her small business loan. She had found a great location in the city, a run down old salon she'd gotten for a steal. Hilda met Isabella when she had been out recruiting, and Isabella became her first employee. Between Betty and Hilda, they had match made Isabella with Gio, who kept Gio on his toes with her outspoken nature. All signs pointed to Isabella being "the One" for Gio and Betty couldn't have been happier.

Betty continued to move on after the divorce. Daniel, Christina, and the rest of her friends rallied behind her. Christina became her closest confidante, as Betty worried about a new relationship with Henry. Betty needn't have worried of course, because Henry was working on taking their relationship slowly. They had spent time eating together in the cafeteria at work, sitting through many of Henry's favorite foreign films, and taking Maddie all over the city. The hardest part for Betty had been their quiet times alone. Sitting together on the couch watching a movie, or being alone in a candlelit restaurant had severely tested Betty's reserves of control. Many had been the night when Henry had dropped her off at home with a peck on the cheek or a hug that Betty had wanted to scream with frustration.

Eight months ago, Henry had rushed up to the MODE offices and practically yanked her out of her office. She'd only had time to grab her handbag and wave frantically at Daniel before she was rushed out the door towards the subway. They took the train to Queens and headed to Jackson Heights. Henry had raced down the sidewalk with the enthusiasm of a child. After a quick ten minute walk, Henry stopped in front of a pretty, but forgotten looking house. He'd fished some keys out of his pocket and opened the door. Henry had proudly shown her around the house, from the sunny little kitchen to all three of the bedrooms upstairs. Henry announced he had bought the house and had enlisted her help to fix it up. Betty and Henry had worked every weekend on the house for a month; painting, wallpapering, and furnishing the house. The week that it was finished, Henry called all their friends and invited them to a housewarming party.

Right in the middle of the party, Henry suddenly stopped the music. He waited for everyone to quiet down before kneeling in front of Betty and presenting her with a small velvet box. Betty already knew what was inside even before she popped the lid and gazed at the beautiful ring nestled against the satin inside. Henry had taken her hand in his and promised his love for her in front of everyone that mattered the most to her. Betty could scarcely breathe when he finally asked the question he'd gotten on bended knee to ask.

"Betty, will you marry me?"

Betty couldn't speak, could only nod her head through a haze of tears as everyone yelled and cheered. Her family surrounded her in hugs, kisses, and well wishes as everyone congratulated them. Later on that evening, after the last guest had left, Betty and Henry sat wrapped together on his new couch.

"You've made me very happy, Betty." Henry had said, "And Maddie's so excited!" Betty smiled at Henry, and then dropped her gaze as her expression turned serious.

"Henry, I've decided not to move in here until we get married." Betty said. Henry pulled back to look at her.

"You don't want to live here with us??" Henry asked.

"I do….but I want to do things right." Betty said, "And there's something else……I want to wait until we get married to…….." 

"Make love??" Henry supplied. Betty nodded, watching Henry's face. He tightened his arms around her before leaning forward and softly kissing her forehead.

"Betty, I'm not going to lie and tell you that I don't want to make love to you right now, just like I've wanted to all this time. But, if you want to wait until our wedding night, I respect that." Henry said, "That just means I'll get to test out the cold water pressure here that much sooner." Henry finished as Betty smiled up at him.

Betty had thought the next few months would drag by waiting for this moment. She and Henry had decided not to have a grandiose wedding. Betty wanted something simple and Henry had agreed completely.

Until Claire Meade heard about the wedding plans.

Claire had not only insisted, but had went ahead and booked the Queen Ballroom at the Four Seasons and given them the use of the Honeymoon Suite as their wedding present. Betty had hugged Claire, tears in her eyes, when Daniel had called her and presented her with the keys to the suite and a business card for the wedding coordinator at the Four Seasons. Ignacio and Henry had insisted on paying for the food and drinks for the reception and Claire relented, as long as she got her invitation to the wedding. Betty had delivered it personally, along with her thanks for helping her with her special day. Now, standing here with her father waiting to begin a new life with the man she loved, she felt a lump form in her throat.

"Betty…..Mija….is everything all right?" Ignacio asked, "Are you ready?" Betty turned to her father, swallowing down the lump and giving him her biggest smile.

"I am." Betty replied, "Let's go." Betty turned to the door as Christina held it open for them. She waited until they crossed the doorway, and then quietly shut the door behind them, heading for her seat.

Betty almost laughed aloud as the band began playing Pachelbel's "Canon in D" not so much laughing at the choice of music; but that the band was the I.R.S and that they were concentrating hard on the sheet music in front of them. She smiled at them as Ignacio walked her up the aisle runner, where Henry was smiling tenderly at both of them. As Betty moved to stand next to Henry, Ignacio kissed Betty's cheek softly and shook hands with Henry. Ignacio turned and headed back down to his seat as Henry looked over at Betty.

"You're breathtaking." Henry said simply. Betty looked down at her cream-colored suit. Christina had picked it for her, knowing that the tailored waist and the slightly flared skirt would make Betty look absolutely beautiful. Betty blushed at Henry.

"Thanks." Betty whispered, taking in his black suit and cream tie, "You don't look so bad yourself." They smiled at one another one last time before turning towards the preacher. The preacher looked at the couple, and then smiled as he began to speak.

"Friends, family; we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses to join this man and this woman together in Holy Matrimony. The vows of marriage and the commitment made here are reverent and holy and therefore should not be entered into lightly. It should be entered into with respect, love, and a deep abiding devotion to each other. I now ask if anyone knows any reason why this man and this woman should not be joined together today, let them speak now or hereafter forever hold their peace." The preacher paused for a moment, and then continued:

"Do you, Henry David Grubstick, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, honor her, comfort and cherish her?? Do you promise to be there for her in sickness and in heath, for better for worse, and forsaking all others keep yourself faithful only to her as long as you both shall live??" Henry turned to Betty and smiled his devastating smile, the one that always made her knees weak.

"I do." Henry said solemnly.

"And do you, Elizabeta Rosa Suarez, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, honor him, comfort and cherish him?? Do you promise to be there for him in sickness and in heath, for better for worse, and forsaking all others keep yourself faithful only to him as long as you both shall live??"

"I do." Betty's voice answered softly.

"The rings please." The preacher asked. Betty turned to Hilda as she handed her the gold band that Betty had picked for him. Henry turned towards her holding her ring and a sheet of stationery.

"I'm told the couple has some words they would like to say to one another." The preacher said as Henry moved closer to her.

"You go first." Henry whispered. Betty looked down at his ring, then at the blue paper in her hand.

"Henry, I can't tell you how happy I am today; words just don't seem quite enough. You have given me more happiness in my life than I ever expected and my love for you grows more each day. You are my "other", the perfect fit half of my soul. I give you this ring today as a token of my love and devotion and as a sign of my endless commitment to you." Betty said, taking his hand and sliding the gold band on the third finger on his left hand. Henry cleared his throat as he took her ring from his pocket.

"Betty, I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. You blossomed before my eyes into a beautiful butterfly that went out of her way for everyone, even when sometimes they didn't deserve it. You've given me so much love and support that I needed, and you've always accepted me just the way I am, flaws and all. I promise to spend the rest of my life showing you each and every day how much you mean to me and how much I love you. I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion to you now and forever from the bottom of my heart…..and from your mother." Henry said as he took her hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger, Betty gasping as she looked at the band.

"Henry….when…how…" Betty said. Henry smiled at her.

"I asked your father to help me. Hilda agreed too. You should wear her ring. I had some diamonds added to it, but your dad and your sister thought she would approve." Henry said. Betty turned and looked at her father. Ignacio smiled at her, tears falling from his eyes. She looked back at her sister as Hilda nodded at her. Betty bit her lip to keep from crying.

"As Betty and Henry have made their commitment to one another in the presence of their family and friends and have given and exchanged rings as an outward sign of their commitment to one another, I pronounce that they are now husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The preacher said. Henry turned and pulled her close. He smiled down at her tenderly as he bent down and touched his lips to hers. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck as she melted into the kiss. She heard Henry groan softly as he gently broke away from her. Betty blinked quickly to focus on Henry as he gave her his arm and escorted her back down the aisle.

The reception was in full swing, people milling about the ballroom, chatting with one another or enjoying the delicious food. Betty was chatting with her sister and Christina when she saw her dad take the microphone from the band and ask for quiet.

"Everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for coming. I want to wish Betty and Henry all the best in their life together. Now I'll let the band get back to playing and let the happy couple get on with their honeymoon." Ignacio laughed as Betty's face turned scarlet.

"Oooooh…Betty. You're face is all red. Guess someone's in a hurry to have you all to themselves." Hilda said with a grin as Betty watched Ignacio and Henry shook hands over in the corner by the band. Ignacio approached the women and drew Betty aside.

"Mija, I'm so happy for you. You and Henry will be very happy together. Just like your mother and I were." Ignacio said, his eyes filling with tears. Betty sniffled and hugged her father.

"Don't start crying now Dad, or else I will too." Betty said. Ignacio hugged her closer for a moment longer, and then gently let her go.

"Go and say goodbye to your guests sweetheart. Your husband is waiting for you." Ignacio said. Betty and Henry made their way around the room, hugging and accepting congratulations from everyone. Daniel smiled at her, Claire gave her some friendly advice, even Amanda and Marc managed quick hugs before winking at her knowingly. As they hugged the final person and left the ballroom, Henry pulled her into an empty corridor and kissed her soundly. Betty wrapped her arms around her as Henry steered them towards the wall, pressing himself against her. She moaned against his lips as his tongue teased her lips, gently rubbing against them. His hands roamed over her back, molding against the fabric of her suit. Betty's hands framed his face as she pulled back from him.

"Henry…." Betty sighed as he drew back.

"Upstairs." Was all Henry said. He clasped her hand in his and walked towards the elevator. As they stepped in and the door closed, Betty felt the electric sparks dancing between them. She curled her fingers around his as he looked over at her. His eyes had darkened to almost black and the smoldering look he sent her almost made her push the emergency stop button for the elevator. Just then, the bell dinged for their floor. Betty stepped out, Henry following close behind her. They headed down to the corridor towards their suite, Betty digging for the key in her purse. She found it and jammed it into the lock as Henry stood behind her, his lips traveling over her neck. It took her three tries until she managed to get the door unlocked.

They stepped into the dimly lit room and looked around. Someone had already lit candles in the living room area, and as they headed to the bedroom, they found a note on top of a mini refrigerator letting them know there was champagne and a tray of snacks inside. Betty stepped out of her shoes as she read the note. Henry stood inside the doorway and watched her, marveling at how beautiful she was. Betty turned towards him, putting the note aside.

"Henry…what?!!? What is that look for?" Betty asked. Henry walked towards her slowly, never taking his eyes off her. Betty felt her heart racing and swallowed hard as he stood in front of her. Henry gently ran his thumb over her cheek as he removed her glasses with his other hand.

"I've just married the most beautiful woman in the world, the woman I love." Henry said huskily. Betty blushed as Henry lowered his head towards hers.

Henry kissed her slowly, his hand caressing the skin on the back of her neck. Betty ran her hands up his chest, pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders. Henry unbuttoned her suit jacket and pulled her blouse out from underneath her skirt. Betty shrugged out of her jacket as she tried to work on the buttons of her blouse. Henry stopped her with his hands.

"Let me." He whispered. Betty watched his face as he slowly undid each button of her silky blouse. As each one was freed and more of her skin exposed to the open air, Henry groaned a little deeper in his throat. Betty loosened his tie, pulling the knot apart and yanking it out of his shirt, casting it to the floor. As Henry undid the last button of her blouse and parted the material, his breath caught in his throat.

"Betty….God….you are magnificent…..I…." Betty stopped him by pulling his head down and covering his mouth with hers. She dipped her tongue between his lips, finding his tongue with hers. Henry groaned as he slid her blouse off her shoulders, his fingers working the clasp on her bra. Betty worked her fingers through his hair, gently tugging on the ends. She worked her hands across his shoulders and down towards his chest. She worked the buttons of his shirt through her fingers, making quick work of disposing of his shirt as well. His fingers worked the clasp open, her bra falling from her shoulders and joining the pile of clothes at their feet. Henry's hands worked over her, slowly kneading her heated skin.

"Henry…..please…." Betty said. Her fingers found the button and zipper on his pants, unbuttoning his slacks and drawing the zipper down. Henry took a ragged breath and covered her hands with his.

"Let me…it's been so long…..I can't wait." Henry said as he stepped out of his pants and boxers. Betty quickly tugged off her skirt, pantyhose and panties as Henry gently pulled her towards the bed. He backed her onto the mattress, kissing her and pressing her body into the mattress. He removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand next to hers. Betty reached out a hand to pull him on top of her. Henry covered her body with his as he looked down at her.

"Betty, I love you so much." Henry sighed. Betty looked up at him, her eyes alight with love.

"I love you too Henry. I always have and I always will." Betty replied. Henry slowly moved on top of her, his naked maleness enveloping Betty. She moved closer to him, giving him access to her. Henry looked deep into her eyes as he joined with her, his body rejoicing in what it had been denied for so long. Henry tried to move slowly, his lips and hands trying to bring Betty pleasure while he tried to slow his growing reaction to her nearness. Betty wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper inside her. Her breathing grew ragged as Henry murmured endearments in her ear, trying to hold back his release. Betty moved faster under him, urging him on. Her hands clutched at his back as she spiraled towards her oblivion, wanting Henry to join her. She felt a tingling in her body as she approached release. Her nails dug into the skin of his back as she finally could hold back no longer, her body spasming with pleasure, Betty crying out Henry's name as she fell into blissful oblivion. Henry finally gave in to his release, groaning Betty's name against her shoulder as he followed her into contentment.

Hours later, once they'd eaten and made love once again, Betty lay quietly with her head against Henry's chest, listening to the quiet rise and fall of his breathing. She snuggled closer to him as his arms tightened around her in sleep. Her last thought before drifting off to sleep with her husband was that she had finally found what she'd thought had been lost so many years ago.

THE END


End file.
